Valor of the Heart
by Orgo
Summary: After the passing of Sirius, what better way to cope than to set your eyes on a pretty girl. But who exactly is this mystery cousin of Ron's? Cho was as disaster. Can Harry manage not to screwup with Valor? Post OOTP, HarryXOC


The only thing I own is probably Valor and maybe Apollo.

AN: This plot poped into my head while I was ridding in a boat many years ago. I think it's my first decent fanfict. Valor is everything I would want to be if I could play a role in Harry Potter. Almost all of the rest of this fic has yet to come to me, but I wanted to post this now just to get something under my belt. If I get even one reply that demands I continue, I'll be sure to spend some time on it. Until then, enjoy.

Chapter 1

One day at the Dursleys', Harry Potter came down from his room for breakfast when his uncle told him they had gotten a letter from Harry's headmaster, Dumbledor, saying that Harry was no longer safe at their house, that Harry was placing the Dursleys in danger, and that Mr. Weasley would be picking Harry up at two o'clock. Hearing this made Harry very happy, yet also very confused.

By 1:15, Harry had all his school things locked in his trunk and Hedwig safely in her cage.

At 2:07, Mr. Weasley and Ron had arrived in a taxi. All three Dursleys had locked themselves in their home and had left Harry to wait outside. When Ron and Harry were reacquainted with only one month of separation, and Harry's trunk and cage inside the taxicab, they left for London.

In the cab, Ron told Harry that they were going to London to pick up their cousin from America at the train station. Ron also said that he had never known he had had a cousin in America until just last week. His parents had some how forgotten to mention this cousin and his dad's sister because they already had so many cousins, aunts, and uncles.

Ron told Harry all of this while Mr. Weasley was pestering the cab driver up-front.

All Ron knew about this cousin was that she was a girl named Valor. Mr. Weasley said that the reason Valor was coming to stay with them was because at her American witchcraft school, she felt she wasn't being challenged enough, so she was now transferring to Hogwarts. By 3:20, they had arrived at London Station. Mr. Weasley told them to sit and wait, and then left to go looking for Valor.

A few moments later he came back with his hand on the shoulder of an Asian looking girl. Her hair looked as though it were made of pure black silk. She had a very attractive face, and her eyes twinkled like black diamonds. She was almost as tall as Harry and had a good figure. In Harry's opinion, she looked like she came right out of a teen magazine.

"Dad, I think there's been a mistake. Valor's supposed to be American not Asian," said Ron not even taking an eye off her. How Ron managed to get these words out, Harry had no idea.

"Half Asian actually. My father is Japanese. You must be Ron." Her voice ringed sweetly in Harry's ears. It was lower than an average girl's voice, but very soothing just the same. She held out her hand and Ron shook it politely.

"Err…yeah."

"Valor this is Harry Potter. I bet you've been anxious to meet him," said Mr. Weasley. She turned slowly towards Harry and stared straight into his bright green eyes. For a split second Harry felt as though she could see into his soul. She didn't even look at his scar, which was weird for Harry. Everyone always looked at his scar. Harry knew this was no ordinary witch.

"I've been anxious to see all of you, but yes it is nice to meet you Harry."

"Err…nice to meet you," said Harry.

Valor seemed to have packed light, but they were very mistaken. She carried an owl cage that contained a gorgeous jet-black barn owl with white spots down its back.

"This is Apollo," said Valor holding up the sleeping owl.

"He's not as old as he looks, but I warn you he is extremely clever."

Valor also carried a small wooden trunk that was beautifully carved and painted blood red, gold, and silver. The carvings were of Japanese witches and wizards riding broomsticks and drinking sake. There were also black symbols up and down the side of the trunk. The trunk itself looked very old. Harry guessed it once belonged to Valor's father. Though the trunk itself was smaller than the Hogwarts ones, it was strangely twice as heavy.

They all got back into the taxicab and were off heading for Daigon Alley.

"We'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the summer," Mr. Weasley told Harry and Valor.

"Dad, are you positive we can afford to stay the rest of the summer there," asked Ron quietly.

"Of course we can, now don't ask any more questions, I promise you it will make your stay a lot more enjoyable, alright?" replied Mr. Weasley.

Ron thought it best to drop the subject, so they spent most of the rest of the time asking Valor about her trip from America. Harry was stiff as a board the whole time, hanging on to Valor's every word.

They finally reached the Leaky Cauldron about twenty minutes later, there sitting in the pub were four of the Weasleys and Hermione. She jumped up and gave Harry a long awaited hug. Valor was introduced to everyone; Fred and George, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione. Bill and Charlie were out of the country. Bill was now in Spain on Gringotts business, and Charlie was still in Romania dealing with dragons or as Mrs. Weasley had told Harry and Valor. But Harry knew only to well that they were most likely doing secret work for the Order of the Phoenix. Harry wanted to ask if Percy had come to his scenes but thought better of it.

"Everyone," said Mrs. Weasley," it's time for dinner, and then we can celebrate Harry's birthday."

Harry's heart gave a jolt. How could he have been so stupid as to forget his birthday?

"Harry, why didn't you say something earlier. Happy birthday," said Valor.

"I…I…forgot," squeaked Harry. He didn't seem to be talking properly since the cab drive to the Leaky Cauldron.

"How could you possibly forget your own birthday," asked Ron.

"I…guess it slipped out of my mind when I was told I was going to be staying with you all."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ordered a five-course meal with salads, soup, appetizers, a main course of Flaming Duck casserole, and for desert, the biggest strawberry short cake Harry had ever seen. The sides were covered in strawberries. On top was Harry's name written in green icing, and sixteen large blue candles.

The rooms they stayed in were just as Harry remembered. Very comfortable-looking beds, some highly polished oak furniture, and crackling fires in each one. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had their room, so did Fred and George. And Hermione, Ginny, and Valor all shared a deluxe room.

"Hay Harry, do you wanna share a room?" asked Ron.

"No Ron dear, I think it would be good if Harry had his own room," said Mrs. Weasley.

"No it's ok, really. Besides, Ron and I have some stuff we need to talk about," said Harry.

"Well if you're sure dear?"

Harry nodded.

"Well then Valor dear, would you like Ron's room? I'm sure you're very tired from your trip." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Aaaaah, no thank you Aunt Molly. I think I'd much rather like to get to know Hermione and Ginny better," said Valor happily.

"Oh very well. I'll just go down and tell Tom that we won't be needing this room after all."

The days at Diagon Alley were all pretty much the same. They would all get up about 9:00 and have a late breakfast. A few hours later they'd have a small lunch. Then walk through shops and have ice cream at the cream shop. Then around 6 o'clock return to the Leaky Cauldron for a big dinner. Afterwards stay up a little late playing card games. Then it was back to bed. It was just what Harry needed to keep his mind off his beloved, late godfather. He was the happiest he had ever been since Padfoot's passing.


End file.
